


Young and In Love (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [12]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Your best friend, Billy, is home for just a few months and you two try to spend as much time together as possible. Before he has to go back to his duties as a Marine.
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 2





	Young and In Love (College AU)

When Billy arrived to your apartment, you immediately jumped him, squeezing him tight in your arms.

“Y/N, c’mon. Can’t breathe!”

You hopped off him and were very giddy, “I’m sorry! I missed you! Come inside!” you pulled him into your apartment. It’s been a while since you’ve last seen each other. The last time he was home was for Christmas, but you had gone on a trip with your family. Frank and his family gladly let him in on their holiday festivities though. 

“So, I don’t really feel like going out tonight, so why don’t I cook dinner, we get drunk off cheap wine, and watch Netflix?”

Billy chuckled as he plopped onto your couch, resting his feet on your coffee table, “Sounds good. Need help?”

“Nah. I think I’ve mastered the art of mac n’ cheese.” Billy watched your figure head to the kitchen and he had a dumb smile on his face.

* * *

You and Billy were slightly tipsy. Your mac and cheese dinner is well digested now. You’ve had several glasses of wine and were now cuddling up to Billy. The movie playing currently on mute because you just wanted to enjoy the sound of Billy’s heartbeat. 

Billy always felt so at home when he was with you. He could be himself, carefree, and enjoy the temporary freedom that he had. He could ignore the uncertainty that was eating away at him. Even after being in the Marines for two years, Billy was still trying to find a purpose. He was still trying to figure out who he was, but when he was with you, all that didn’t matter. He was good and perfect whenever he was with you. He didn’t want to admit, but he was head over heels in love with you.

Your movement brought him out of his daze, “Hey, where you goin’?” he asked you picked up the wine glasses and headed to the kitchen.

“Gonna replace the wine with coffee.”

And that’s how your night went. You and Billy sat beside each other, cups of coffee in hand talking about anything and everything from midnight to when the sun came up. You two eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning, Billy found himself in your bed. Weird. He doesn’t remember moving from the couch, but knowing you, you probably wanted to be in the comfort of your soft bed. 

It was around 11am on a Friday morning. You were still sound asleep, your arms tucked under your head. Your peaceful expression looked so beautiful to Billy. He didn’t know how long he stared at you, but you had woken up eventually. 

Your eyes fluttered open and you smiled when you saw Billy staring at you, “Mornin’.”

“Morning,” he mumbled as he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. 

You scoot closer to him, your face nuzzling into his chest, “I gotta run some errands today.”

As soon as those words left your mouth, Billy’s arms circled around you, “No, let’s just stay in bed as the day passes us by. We can talk more and sleep more-”

“We talked a lot last night.”

“I wanna keep talking. I love talking to you. I love…I love listening you.” So close…

“Gotta do adult things, Bill.” you tried to pull away but Billy’s hold on you tightened.

“No, sweetheart, just stay here with me for a while? Just lay here with me. Please?”

You looked up at him and giggled, “I like it when you beg.”

Billy smiled and kissed your head, “Don’t get used to it.”

And so that’s how the rest of your day went. You and Billy pretty much stayed in bed for the entirety of the day, snuggling, talking, laughing. Billy felt at peace and so, so happy. With you, he was better. He liked how he was when he’s with you. 


End file.
